


Love and Loathe - ChosenShipping

by KrysalKasi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pseudo-Cheating, Relationship(s), Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysalKasi/pseuds/KrysalKasi
Summary: Silver gets jealous of Green and runs away while a storm is brewing. Blue looked for Silver, worried about him in the Autumn rain, and finds him soaking wet. She brings him back to her apartment to warm up, in more ways than one, leading to a chaotic love triangle.





	Love and Loathe - ChosenShipping

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is 22, and Silver is 19 in this story. I will tag more pairings as I continue the story later. For now, just enjoy the story.
> 
> There is explicit sex in the story, as warned before in the archive warning.

        It was the middle of the night, almost pitch black outside. The only thing lighting the night was the lightning that struck during the heavy, autumn rainstorm. A bright flash of lightning revealed briefly, a young, red-haired male sitting on a bench. He was getting soaked in the heavy, cold rain.

        Silver got into his first argument with Blue, the girl he regarded as an older sister. No, he got into an argument with a girl he loves, and hurt her. He remembered painfully what had happened half an hour ago before now.

 

        “Why don’t you just leave me! You already ignore me every time Green shows up!” Silver yelled at Blue. He was hurt, and jealous when exclaiming this thoughtlessly.

        The young adult brunette looked shocked and annoyed now. “You know Silver, just because I am texting Green doesn’t mean I am ignoring you!” Her blue eyes glared back at the red-head’s gray ones.

        Tears welled up in his eyes at this point. “Why did you invite me here if all you’re going to do is text that jerk all night!” He stood up off the couch quickly. “I’m leaving! What’s the point of visiting if you aren’t even going to pay any attention to me?” Without even giving Blue a chance to respond, he stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

        Silver sighed and shook his head. “I overreacted...I shouldn’t have done that…” He spoke to himself. The young male started to cry now, though it was hard to tell due to the heavy rain.

        Lightning flashed, once again lighting up the night. But that wasn’t what startled Silver. The reason behind his shock was the figure he saw approaching him. It was just then he realized that there was a flashlight close to his direction. Soon it shone upon him, followed shortly by a closer approach. The bright light was pointed upwards to reveal Blue’s youthful face. She was holding an umbrella to stay dry.

        Gray eyes lit up at the sight of the beautiful woman before them. “B-Blue? What are you doing here?” Silver asked, clearly surprised.

        Blue looked worried. “I was thinking about our argument, and then the storm started...I got scared, and came out here to look for you…” She tried to reassure him with a smile.

        Silver stared at her, eyes wide open. He shook his head and suppressed a whine. “But, I was really rude to you! I yelled at you, and said some terrible things, and you still wanted to come find me?” He seemed very moved, and started to cry more now. “I thought you’d hate me!”

        Blue seemed a little sad for Silver, and pulled the younger boy into a one-armed hug, bringing him underneath her umbrella. She rubbed his back gently and leaned into his ear. “Silver, you should know better than to think I’d ever hate you. It’s quite the opposite. Besides, you were right, I was texting Green more than I was talking to you...and I’m very sorry for that.”

        Silver blushed faintly, and looked at Blue. He returned the hug, and laid his head on her shoulder. “Blue...I…”

        “Hold that thought Silver. First thing’s first, you need to get out of this storm. You’re going to catch a cold! Come on!” Blue helped the redhead up off the bench, and shared her umbrella with him as she walked him back to her apartment in Celadon City.

        Once the two made it back to Blue’s apartment, Blue brought Silver into her bedroom. She started to unzip Silver’s jacket now.

        Silver blushed darkly and looked flustered. “Whoa, whoa Blue! What are you doing? I mean, I don’t think we should do this!”

        Blue seemed confused at first, and once the realization of the situation had hit her, she couldn’t help but to laugh a little bit. “Relax Silver, we’re not doing _that!_ Your clothes are soaking wet and I don’t want you catching a cold!” She assured as she pulled Silver’s jacket off.

        Silver grabbed his senior female’s wrists to stop her from lifting his shirt. “Wait a minute! I can do this without help Blue! I’m nineteen years old!” His face was immensely red, the color of his hair.

        Blue sighed and pulled her hands away. “Alright Silver. But you should take a warm bath once you’re undressed. Your body is cold!” She suggested, before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

        Silver sighed as he took his cold, wet clothes off. He shivered a little as he walked to the bathroom, completely naked as he made his way to the tub. He sighed as he started the bath water, waiting for it to warm up. As it slowly warmed up, he stepped in, and slowly sat down, trying to get comfortable in the bath tub. Once the tub was filled, he turned the water off and leaned back a little as he soaked in the warm water.

        After about half an hour that Silver soaked in the tub, Blue barged into the bathroom with comfortable, dry clothes and a towel for Silver. Silver’s face flushed red as he quickly covered himself. “Blue! I know this is your place, but a little privacy please!?” He looked shocked.

        Blue just playfully rolled her eyes at Silver and giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking... _yet.”_ She joked.

        Silver huffed a bit, and groaned. “Blue, _please_ get out until I am dressed.” He pleaded, his face burning red with embarrassment.

        Blue snickered. “You’re so cute when you blush! But fine I’ll leave you alone now!” She left, closing the door behind her.

        Silver sighed, and slowly stood up now. He stepped out of the tub, and grabbed the towel Blue left him to dry off. He got dressed in the loose clothing Blue left as well. He stepped out now, and noticed Blue was lying down on her bed. He winced as he could hear her sobbing quietly. Immediately, he ran over to Blue and lowered down to her level on the floor. “Blue! Are you okay?”

        Blue looked a bit startled, having not even noticed that Silver was out of the bath. She pulled Silver onto the bed and hugged him close. “Silver! I feel so bad about earlier! I didn’t mean to ignore you!” She cried into his shoulder.

        Silver’s eyes widened in surprise at Blue. He sighed and pulled Blue close now. He rubbed the brunette’s back gently. “It’s okay, Blue…” He spoke softly in her ear, something he’d only do privately, or so he thought to himself.

        “No it isn’t...You deserve better…” Blue whimpered quietly, though she seemed to calm down at Silver’s comfort.

        Silver blushed faintly, and cracked a small smile. He pulled Blue closer and placed his hand on the back of her head. “Blue, I already have the best this world can offer me...She’s in my arms right now…”

        Blue blushed a bit and looked up at Silver. “W-What?” She looked surprised now. She didn’t expect the red-haired boy to say anything like that.

        Silver looked at Blue hesitantly, his face getting red. He decided to make his bold move, and leaned in to kiss Blue. He seemed nervous, and ended up just kissing the side of her mouth, still keeping the passion he intended from his warm lips.

        Ocean blue eyes widened in surprise, pink spreading from ear to ear across the brunette’s cheeks. Blue placed her hand where she’d been kissed and looked at her younger friend. “Silver…?”

        Silver put his hands on Blue’s shoulders. He seemed nervous, but looked into the eyes of his senior. “Blue...I…” He took a deep breath, and tried to relax. “I love you, Blue. That’s why I was so mad about Green. I...felt jealous…” He looked away, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to- _mmph!_ ”

        Soft lips pressed against the red-haired boy’s mouth as he was pulled into a kiss by Blue. Silver’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Blue grinned, and pulled away from the kiss for a moment. She pushed Silver back on top of the bed, and pinned him by the chest as she crawled over him.

        The redhead was becoming flustered as he stared up at the beautiful girl on top of him. “What are you doing, Blue?” He looked nervous.

        Blue grinned down at Silver, her lust clear in her eyes. She leaned down close to Silver’s right ear. “Why don’t we have some _fun?_ ” She cooed teasingly, followed by a smooch at the boy’s neck.

        A dark shade of red spread across Silver’s face as he found himself tilting his head to the side. “Nn…!” The redhead bit his lip nervously, but he didn’t find himself fighting it. He gasped as the brunette’s soft lips found their way around a sweet spot.

        Blue grinned as she kissed at the desirable spot of the boy’s neck. She seemed quite pleased with how the redhead fidgeted underneath her. She gave Silver a slow, playful lick at his throat. “You sure are jumpy.” She teased a little.

        Silver looked embarrassed by the brunette’s teasing. He looked at Blue and blushed fiercely as he saw her lifting up her shirt. His mouth dropped open as the layer of clothing was removed, revealing Blue’s slender waist, and her sizable breasts, which were supported by a black lingerie push-up bra.

        Blue gave a seductive gaze at Silver’s eyes, and smiled at him. “Like what you see, my big man?” She pulled the redhead up, pulling his face to her chest as she straddled over his lap.

        Silver blushed and let himself enjoy the moment. He proceeded to pull Blue’s night pants down. It was at this moment he realized that it was no mere coincidence that Blue was wearing her bra underneath her night shirt before. It was clearly on Blue’s mind, Silver realized as he stared at the thin, black garter belt, strapped with thigh-high black socks.

        Blue looked down and smiled with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, noticing a bulge through the loose, gray night pants that Silver wore. “Well that certainly answers my question…” The slender brunette murmured in an alluring tone, resting her thinly clothed flower against Silver’s erection. She began to slowly glide against his hard-on.

        Silver let out a small gasped, and looked shocked at Blue. He didn’t protest against it, and just let her continue, clearly liking this new feeling. “Blue…”

        Blue smirked at Silver as she continued. “You’re feeling pretty hard right now…” She continued, feeling a tingling sensation run through her body. “Mm...I think you might be a little bigger than I expected…” She stared down at Silver with a grin.

        Silver bit his lip as he stared up at Blue’s large bosoms as Blue continued grinding on his cock. It occurred to him in that moment that he was letting _Blue_ dominate _him!_ With this sudden realization, he pulled the underdressed brunette down into a kiss, licking her lips.

        Blue’s lips parted due to surprise, giving Silver complete access for a French kiss. The young male’s tongue explored the new territory within Blue’s mouth. Blue seemed a bit flustered, and tried to fight Silver for dominance during the kiss. Silver managed to roll over with the brunette, crawling on top of her.

        Silver broke the kiss and stared down at Blue with a cool gaze. “I’m going to take control here now…” He gave a devilish grin as he wrapped his arms around Blue, unhooking her bra. It wasn’t too much of a task for him as he carefully pulled it off of her. Next, he slipped her garter belt set off of her, revealing her moist essence.

        A fierce red spread across Blue’s face, her eyes wide with surprise. “S-Silver?” She was surprised at his dominance. She gasped as her wrists were pinned above her head, underneath Silver’s left hand.

        Silver gazed Blue’s slender, bare body up and down, studying her figure. He tensed a little as he imagined his next move. He noticed Blue getting antsy as she shuffled her legs a little, and smirked at her. He freed her wrists to strip down out of his clothes. As he removed his shirt, Blue impatiently grasped the hem of his night pants, pulling them down.

        Silver flinched, startled as Blue lightly traced her fingertips along the hard rod, still enveloped by his black boxers. The brunette proceeded to remove Silver’s boxers, revealing his erect member. Blue seemed pleasantly surprised at the size, estimating the redhead’s cock to be about five inches when erect. She glanced Silver’s body up and down. He was very lean, with fairly decent muscle in his arms and legs. She’d positively gotten more than she bargained for.

        Silver placed his hands underneath Blue’s thighs, spreading her legs out a bit. He grabbed her by the hips, and plunged into her entrance. He thrust slowly, earning a low squeal from his senior.

        “Nn...Silver…” Blue’s mouth was wide open in surprise. She grasped the bed sheets a little, trying to hold back a moan.

        Silver realized at this point that he wasn’t the first to penetrate the brunette. It didn’t get him down too much, he’d make sure he was the best Blue would have gotten. Silver burrowed further into her tunnel, and gradually picked up the pace of his thrusts.

        Blue let out a moan and wrapped her arms around Silver, digging her fingers into the redhead’s back a little. Even though she was sure Silver was a virgin before this, he sure seemed to know his way around her.

        “You know Blue, after this, I’m expecting to be the only man for you. Got it?” He thrust a little harder, picking up a faster pace.

        “A-Ahh…!” Blue moaned and panted a little. “Oh yes! Y-Yes, just go faster!” She yelled in pleasure, digging her nails into Silver’s back a little. Much to Silver’s relief, they were short, but it was still enough to hurt a little.

        The redhead smirked as he thrust faster. He was sure he had Blue just where he wanted her at this point as he plunged a little deeper, earning a loud moan from the brunette. She panted, clearly enjoying this private moment with Silver as he kept up his fast pace.

        “S-S-Silver!” Blue yelled the redhead’s name. A tingling wave of contentment ran through her body. “A-Ah!” The brunette yelled in pleasure as she was hitting her climax.

        Silver tensed up, and grunted as he ejaculated inside of her core, earning a small gasp from the brunette. He pulled out of her now and let himself fall beside Blue on the bed. The two of them laid together panting. Blue seemed surprised at how good Silver was in bed, and sighed.

        Blue sighed, and snuggled up to Silver now, pulling the blanket over them. “Silver...that was amazing…” She kissed his lips softly, and laid her head on his chest.

        Silver blushed faintly, but smiled at the brunette, stroking her hair gently. “I’m glad you’re pleased…” He responded as he wrapped his arms around Blue, closing his eyes. He found it easy falling asleep, holding the girl of his dreams in his arms.


End file.
